One in a Billion
by emmyjenny
Summary: You either believe in luck or you don't but its a defining feature of Kagome's life to never have good luck because... she's the One in a Billion!


**Chapter 1**

Life?

Pain no matter how intense, emotional or physical is only fleeting or fades or fades and returns unless you're the one in a billon person to be stuck with the bad luck.

Meet me, Kagome, the one in a billion person. Black cats have a field day around me and increase their superstition levels just by treading the same ground as me.

This is my life,  
brWhen I was born my mum died in child birth, my dad lost everything in gambling and married a hooker, who had a divorce when he kept on being fired and slapped her when I was 1, he was soon drinking like a fish.   
During one of my fathers many drunken rages he thought it would be fun to do like the bad guys in the cow boy movies and bought a gun, aimed drunkenly at my little 2 year old feet and started screaming "dance!" while shooting towards my feet- lucky he was drunk or he would have hit them... after a few more rounds and a lot more cheap whisky he passed out and woke up with a splitting head ache... which he blamed on me.  
When I was 4 he tried to kill himself, when it failed (cause I'd called the police) he tried his hand at stealing since he couldn't hold a job and mixed with the wrong crowd... he married again and hit both her and me, while his new wife neglected me and even hit me once... soon my dad was having a hard time finding stuff to steal. We were in debt and he sold me to the guy he owed money to. I was tied up in the back of a storage garage and was barely kept alive. Every time they came in they would beat me up till I was unconscious then leave the food they'd brought. This continued till I was 9 and they started sexually abusing me.   
Then one day the storage door burst open and in front of me stood 12 men in police uniforms. I felt something cold against my head as the guy who owned me put a gun to my head and used me as a hostage and human shield. At that stage I was ready to die so I screamed into his face that I didn't care if he killed me right then and there. I had distracted him just enough for the police to shoot and they shot, shot me in the arm, leg and my owner in the hand and in the stomach when he dropped me.

When I was recuperating the hospital was used as a terrorist attack, guess who's ward was used as hostages and as a bargaining chip.. mine.  
I was the first to be injured by them to show the police they meant busyness. My body was tough after 6-ish years of beatings and sexual abuse. I knew what to do to lessen the beatings and it worked. After a while the police got tired of waiting and stormed the ward one of the pieces of tile ricocheted off the wall when a bullet hit it and hit me in the uninjured shoulder.  
So with my owner in jail, me healing from 6-ish years of beatings and sexual abuse, 2 gun wounds, a near death beating and a tile in the shoulder, my life was beginning to look up because, I mean, how worse could it get?  
The hospital contacted my father... and he acted as though I'd run away and was in big trouble and would get punished for all the worry he'd been put through. Well I'd learnt a lot since I was last with him and screamed for help when he tried to drag me towards the car. People came running but he punched me in the face and then landed a bone cracking kick in the ribs when I was down. Then he ran to his car, backed it out and sped towards me, as I lay helpless on the road. I crawled to the sidewalk just in time and he crashed though the barrier bar and sped away.  
I lay dazed as people surrounded me and I was looked after again in the hospital that I'd left mere minutes before. While I recovered I was put into the foster home system and was chosen by a great family who already had a son called Sota a few years younger than me, a grandfather who asked me to call him Grandpa, a mother who asked me to call her Mama and a father who just stared at me and said softly to call him Mr. Higurashi.

A few years later on my 15th birthday he got.. too close. He backed me into the bone well shrine and closed the door behind him saying  
"I can't wait another year till its legal, I have to have you now" his eyes flashed with passion and I stumbled down the steps   
"M.. Mr. Higurashi... d.. don't do this" I protested but he just kept advancing his eyes hungrily looking over my body. I shivered as I felt the hard wood of the bone well hit my back. The I heard something.. something coming from the well   
"D...did you hear that?" but he was to busy checking out my cleavage to hear anything. I turned my head and saw a light coming from the well. Then he jumped me. He crushed his lips against mine and I slugged him a good one across the face and he stumbled back clutching his cheek, he looked up at me with anger blazing in his eyes I shouted   
"Don't touch me!" he growled and leapt again pinning my arms by my sides and I screamed   
"Let go!" and kneed him between the legs. He fell to his knees clutching himself just as the sealed well behind me exploded and I was dragged in screaming.

Inside I was surrounded by blue light and ghostly hands held onto me. Some strange woman with half a body human with 6 arms and the other half like a snake skeleton with lots of rib bones, 4 of her arms grabbed onto me she said while dragging me down   
"How wonderful... My powers are coming back up..." the bones of the woman grew flesh and looked like a centipede   
"My body is coming back" she turned her head and licked me on the cheek   
"You...have it don't you." I shivered it was almost as bad as the kiss from Mr. Higurashi, almost.   
"Le-let go! That's disgusting." And I put my hand in front of her face to stop her from doing it again and a pink light surrounded my hand and blasted her away from me but one of her arms came with me still clutching me.   
"Da.. mn.. you... I won't let you go... Shikon... no... Tama!" her voice followed me as I drifted away. I softly touched to ground of the well and thought that I was dreaming but then I saw the hand and knew other whys. I looked up and saw the sky.. this was not normal... I climbed out and looked around... I was surrounded by trees and flowers and birds. Not the city of Tokyo. I smiled and looked around and saw a really big tree.. just like the one in the shrine. I ran towards it and I saw this strange boy with white hair, a red jacket and pants, he was pinned to the tree by an arrow but he strangest thing was that he had dog ears, cute fluffy white ones on top of his head... I just had to rub them. I climbed up to him and rubbed them giggling at the strangeness of it all.   
There was a twang as arrows were loosed into the air. They thudded home around me and the boy, I was then dragged off and tied up in the middle of this weird country town village place. Some old woman called Kaede-sama began shouting about me being a demon and threw rice at me REALLY HARD. I judged by the talking around me that I was like in another time.. now this is my most exciting day.

**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed this story so far :) i sure enjoyed writing it :) there is more and Sesshy is definitely playing a main role ☆lecherous grin☆


End file.
